Sin pasado ni futuro
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Sai una risa que pretendía rebozar de júbilo, al rememorar a esas dos perfectas siluetas meneándose candorosamente con una felicidad palpable. Su esposa y su hijo; tan cerca de ellos y tan lejos a la vez / Este fic participa en el reto: Darkfic de La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto: Darkfic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia** : Muerte de un personaje.

 **Palabras** : 2717

 **Sin pasado ni futuro**

 **.**

Por Lux Lunar

 **.**

Sai arrancó un conjunto de lirios que crecían tranquilamente en el patio frontal de una casa, la cual podía pertenecerle a cualquiera; puesto que no conocía a los dueños, y por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta del robo de flores.

Ante ese fortunio, Sai anduvo por las deshabitadas calles de la villa, sosteniendo esos hermosos lirios amarillos, dentro de un pequeño frasco de vidrio, mientras dirigía sus pasos, suaves y silentes, hacia el cementerio de Konoha.

El pintor vestía su típico conjunto; la chaqueta y los pantalones negros. El flequillo largo le cubría la mayor parte de la frente. Esa mañana se afeitó los nacientes bellos que empezaban a crecer en su barbilla. Parecía reluciente, con esa expresión sosegada en el rostro. Tan habitual, como cualquier día. O eso pretendía aparentar. Digno de un ex raíz, Sai podía ocultar magníficamente sus emociones.

Sus pasos se ablandaron más cuando llegó a su destino. Pisó la hierba verde, viva, dejando atrás un camino de tierra y piedra. El viento sopló sobre su cara, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran con soltura. Además, unas hojas de cerezo, bailando en el aire, rozaron con delicadeza su mejilla. Eso no pareció llamar su atención.

Entonces se detuvo. Desvió los ojos hacia arriba, cuando percibió ese llamativo sol amarillo y un hermoso cielo azul. Lo contempló algunos segundos, mientras sus imperturbables facciones omitían cualquier reflejo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos negros inmovibles y fijos, carecían de excitación. Ningún atisbo de tristeza ni alegría.

Sin embargo, cuando posó la mirada a la superficie, observando el fresco césped que crecía frente a esas dos lápidas de piedra, su expresión cambió sorpresivamente. Sai sonrió, a penas, curveando dulcemente sus labios y el surco de sus ojos, con una emoción reprimida. Se agachó en el suelo, colocándose de cuclillas, y leyó en silencio las inscripciones de los mármoles. Contuvo una risa que pretendía rebozar de júbilo, al rememorar a esas dos perfectas siluetas meneándose candorosamente con una felicidad palpable. Su esposa y su hijo; tan cerca de ellos y tan lejos a la vez.

Sai colocó el frasco de flores sobre la hierba, justo en medio de ambas criptas. Y no hizo más que sólo admirar lo invisible, lo intocable, el recuerdo de lo sublime. El sensual ronroneo que emitían sus rosados labios cuando se colgaba de su cuello, antes de besarlo. La atenta expresión de su pequeño cuando intentaba imitar alguno de sus jutsus. El dulce sonido de su risa femenina y sus memorables sonrojos. Las innumerables cuestiones filosóficas sobre la existencia y el después de la muerte, que lograban hacerlo pensar más de lo que se había permitido en el pasado.

Y tanto más.

Transcurrieron quizá diez minutos, de intensos recuerdos, cuando una persona apareció y se postró detrás de él.

Sai sabía que no tenía caso virar el rostro para descubrir la identidad de la recién llegada. Con absorber su peculiar aroma era más que suficiente. Cerezos. Algo más dulce. ¿Era más dulce? No lo recordaba, pero era parecido a su habitual fragancia de siempre. Eso tampoco tenía importancia.

Aún cuando sabía que ella estaba ahí, Sai se mantuvo en silencio, sin girar a verla. Pese a eso, Sakura no iba a copiar la actitud de su amigo. Había sido tal difícil reencontrarse con él como para desperdiciar esa oportunidad con el mutismo. Sai no vivía más en la casa que compartió con Ino e Inojin. Una fuente cercana le había dicho que se mudó al bosque, y otros decían que habitaba en las montañas. Pero qué importaba, cualquiera de las dos, daba lo mismo: Sai se había ido, había huido, había abandonado Konoha.

—Sai… —Le llamó con ternura.

El pintor escuchó claramente su voz, pero no hizo ademán de que iba a responder. Dejó que el viento jugara con su cabello y el de ella, logrando así un momento sublime entre los cuatro. Sí, los cuatro. Sabía que sus dos rubios lo disfrutarían a montones. Así que mantuvo una respiración relajada, ligera, lo cual le causó a Sakura más inquietud, y una gran opresión justo en el pecho. Era como si él no fuera más él, y peor aún, era como si Sai se hundiera en un pantano lleno de fango, sin la mínima lucha por salir de ahí.

Tanta fue su zozobra, que tembló por causa del temor a perderlo por completo.

—Por favor, Sai, vuelve… —exclamó la Haruno, deteniéndose abruptamente, ante el quiebre de su voz. Si Sai hubiera girado su rostro para contemplar la expresión de su ex compañera de equipo, pudo haber reparado en sus pupilas verdes, vidriosas, a punto de colapsar en lágrimas. Pero Sai no prestó atención, estaba intentando sostener la imagen de una familia feliz; _su_ familia feliz.

Sakura tragó saliva, duramente, y respiró hondo, intentando ser la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido y la cual estaba orgullosa de ser.

Con un esfuerzo enorme, logró reprimir una tormenta en sus ojos, aunque sin querer, una lágrima logró escaparse de uno de ellos, rodando por su mejilla. Sakura no intentó borrársela con el dorso de la mano, era lo menos importante. Los sentimientos vulnerados y las palabras que se adherían a su garganta, eran lo único que mantenían ocupado a su raciocinio.

—No tienes por qué pasar por esto tú solo —comenzó a decir, harta de mantenerse a raya—. No me alejes de ti, podemos superarlo juntos —confesó, y dejó un pequeño vacío, esperando alguna reacción de Sai, aunque se percató que él no pretendía decir algo. Sakura se sintió inquieta, creyendo que él rechazaría su compañía, otra vez. Supo que debía ser sincera si quería obtener algo de él, y confesó—: Yo también los extraño, demasiado, y me duele tanto, que a veces creo que este dolor va a devorarme por dentro.

Terminó de decir, indispuesta de agregar alguna otra palabra. No porque no quisiera atormentar más a su amigo con los recuerdos de su esposa e hijo, sino que ella misma parecía romperse cada vez al hablar de ellos. Todavía no concebía que ya no estuvieran. Aún no podía creer que sus muertes ocurrieron. Ino e Inojin Yamanaka estaban en otro plano, en otra vida, y Sakura no podía discernir muy bien que jamás volvería a verlos. Si intentaba asimilarlo, el llanto y el sufrimiento volvían a consumirla.

Era demasiado.

El crimen había sido un misterio. Fueron encontrados a ambos, en la habitación que Sai compartía con su esposa. Parecía que dormían tranquilamente, ella rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo inerte del niño de doce años. Tenían el rostro sereno.

La autopsia reveló contusiones en el cuerpo de Ino, dando a entender que tuvo que luchar para defenderse, aunque no demasiado. Y después, veneno en la sangre, el que los aniquiló. No se encontró a los culpables ni tampoco la razón lógica de este doble homicidio.

Sakura quiso investigar por su propia cuenta, aunque Naruto se lo prohibió; él sabía que ella no podía lidiar con tanta carga, viendo que su sufrimiento aún palpaba como carne viva. Cuando Naruto intentó detener a Sai, había sido demasiado tarde: él ya había abandonado la villa.

En ese momento, Sakura intentó traerlo de vuelta, de la manera correcta. Había pensado que esos lirios amarillos, que aparecían esporádicamente frente a las lápidas, eran de él. Así que se sintió aliviada al verlo ahí, físicamente bien. No le diría a Naruto de su encuentro, no quería ahuyentarlo. Por ello, Sakura no sabía si debía seguir hablando o dejarlo solo.

Sin embargo, de pronto, Sai se puso de pie.

Sakura se sorprendió y lo miró a la expectativa, sobre la espalda, esperando algo que no sabía que sería. De pronto, temió que él se hubiera enfurecido y que decidiera huir de nuevo. La Haruno sabía que Sai jamás tuvo un temperamento agresivo ni nada parecido, pero a partir de la tragedia, él había cambiado tanto, que ahora desconfiaba. Era como si volviera a ser el mismo Sai cuando lo conoció por primera vez, aunque más sombrío, más ausente.

Sai giró a verla y Sakura contempló cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, en especial su rostro. Él sonreía, tal como hubiera sonreído en su juventud. Era una sonrisa simple, sin trasfondo, una que le causó un terrible presentimiento. A Sakura le dolió darse cuenta que él estaba reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento y efecto que causaría la pérdida de un ser amado, tal como lo haría cualquier miembro del escuadrón Raíz.

La mujer de cabello rosa afligió su rostro, con un enorme pesar y tristeza, percatándose de que hiciera lo que hiciera, él no le permitiría indagar en su sufrimiento. Por eso, Sakura volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, los cuales fueron frenados cuando Sai posó una mano sobre su hombro, con suavidad. Ella amplió los párpados, pasmada. La mirada de ambos se conectó de manera contradictoria; ella ansiosa y él inescrutable.

—Todo está bien, Sakura-chan —Sai intensificó aquella sonrisa falsa, la cual estaba cerca de imitar una sonrisa cálida, y agregó, de forma casi casual—: Algún día lo superarás.

Ante el estado de estupefacción total de la Haruno, Sai aprovechó para marcharse sin dar otra explicación. Se alejó por el mismo camino que tomó al llegar al cementerio, con pasos suaves y la mirada fija en el camino, pero esta vez, desapareció como un fantasma al abandonar el camposanto. Sakura ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en girarse para verlo perderse en la lejanía; estaba claro que si él iba a superar esto, sería a su manera, y esa desconocida manera era lo que la abrumaba.

…

…

…

 _No hay nombres, no hay sentimientos; no hay pasado ni futuro._

…

…

…

Las montañas del norte de Konoha se ocultaban en una neblina espesa. Era un lugar perfecto para tomar como refugio, o eso fue lo que Sai pensó cuando llegó ahí. Era un lugar lo suficientemente alto para que no fuera localizado con facilidad, si tu intensión era ocultarte de alguien. Y Sai se ocultaba de modo apremiante, digno de un shinobi de élite.

Habían transcurrido un poco más de dos meses desde que abandonó Konoha, y hoy se habían cumplido ocho días de haberse alojado en esa cueva de piedra, oscura y húmeda, sin imaginar al principio que haría ahí. Ni eran cuestiones del azar ni del destino. Sai creía que la vida se trataba de tomar decisiones, de elegir una senda en vez de la otra. Y él había hecho una elección.

Sin más demora, entró a aquella hendidura de la montaña, cruzando un largo y estrecho túnel, hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva. En ese instante, un jadeo que se mezcló con el olor putrefacto de la carne descompuesta, llegó a su oído y olfato. Le pertenecía a la mujer. Sai se había aprendido de memoria el sonido de su agonía.

Como el lugar estaba en total oscuridad, Sai encendió una lámpara de gas, golpeando una piedra contra otra. De inmediato, el lugar se iluminó, a penas, mostrando una variedad de sombras negras sobre las paredes.

Primeramente, Sai se dirigió a una esquina, donde el hedor de la carne en proceso de descomposición era más intenso. Con la ayuda de la iluminación, pudo ver al despojo humano en el suelo, que no se movía. Sai colocó dos dedos sobre su pulso vital, reparando que este había desaparecido. Para estar seguro, Sai enterró un dedo sobre una abertura en el pecho del hombre, que ya había dejado de sangrar y que sólo expelía pura pus amarilla, mostrando una infección negra y mal oliente. Sai clavó hondamente un dedo, y después dos, para percibir que el sujeto no tuvo reacción alguna.

Ahora sí, sabía que estaba muerto. Y eso no alegró al pintor.

Sai endureció la mirada. No pensó que moriría tan pronto, ese no era su plan. Así que acercó la luz por encima de la cara del occiso, y ahí comprobó que el sello maldito de su cráneo había sido detonado, causándole una grieta en medio de la cabeza. Se había suicidado. Aún no entendía como, lo creyó imposible. Pero ese sujeto era un criminal adiestrado; era un experto en la aniquilación sin dejar rastros.

Sai intentó evitar que cualquier punto ciego le diera acceso para activar el sello que ocultaría la información confidencial sobre el homicidio de Konoha: le cortó los dedos de las manos, le arrancó las dos piernas por arriba de las rodillas, le rebanó la nariz y las orejas, y le hizo explotar el pecho con un papel bomba, todo con meticulosa medida, para que no terminara sin vida. Escuchó sus maldiciones, después sólo lamentos incoherentes, y al final todo se resumió en gemidos agonizantes, susurros entrecortados, hasta que terminó en silencio. Había hecho una tregua con el dolor.

Después de contemplar ese descuidado 'incidente', Sai se alejó del cadáver.

—Qué desperdicio —anunció a ningún remitente, sin expresión en el rostro.

A pocos metros de distancia, Sai se dirigió a su última captura. Llevó la lámpara hasta el suelo, cerca de lo que quedaba de las piernas de esa mujer, la cual tenía los ojos cubiertos y bien amarrados por un trozo de tela dura, debido a la sangre coagulada. Sai sabía que si le arrimaba la lámpara, el calor la alertaría de su cercanía, porque su sentido ocular ya no lo haría, puesto que le había extirpado los ojos un día anterior.

Un nombre, era lo que pedía.

—Supongo que el dolor cedió después de la cicatrización, ¿cierto? –preguntó, sobre esos agujeros que antes tenían ojos, de modo retórico, pues no esperó una respuesta, ya que también la tenía amordazada—. Eso tiene remedio.

Cuando Sai intentó ir por la navaja que había utilizado antes para mutilarla, los quejidos desesperados de aquella kunoichi lo detuvieron. Dudó por un momento, pues la última vez que le permitió hablar, ella rogó que la matara. Esa vez, Sai sonrió y entonces le arrancó los ojos.

Pensó que podía ganar más que perder, así que decidió darle otra oportunidad, y se acercó para quitarle la mordaza de la boca. Al hacerlo, la mujer expulsó vómito, que le manchó el cuello y el pecho. Sai la contempló fijo, como si fuera interesante, mientras esta tosía descontroladamente.

La mujer empezó a balbucear, pero su voz no llegó a su garganta. Se retorció entre un charco de lodo y sangre, agitando lo que quedaba de sus piernas y haciendo ruido con las cadenas que detenían sus brazos. Cuando pareció estabilizarse un poco, Sai le advirtió parcamente una sola cosa.

—Sabes lo que quiero escuchar —dijo, con calma—. Es lo único que debes decir.

La mujer respiraba tempestuosamente, intentando controlarse. Mientras tanto, Sai vio la abertura de sus labios y divisó aquella hilera de dientes casi blancos. Entonces decidió que le arrancaría diente por diente, uno por uno, todos, hasta las muelas. Tendría que abrirle la carne con la navaja si no cedían fácilmente, y si daban mucho trabajo, le golpearía con una piedra las encías, para aflojárselos.

Su fantasía se pausó cuando ella logró decir algo entendible.

—Sh-sha… —musitó, con dificultad. Sai no movió la vista de sus labios meneándose—. Sharingan, sha-sharingan.

Sharingan.

Sai sintió un amenazante calor que pretendía consumirlo.

Un embate de ojos rojos inundaros su visión. Sai dejó de escuchar el resto de los murmullos de aquella miserable kunoichi. Sólo podía ser una persona; quien lo apartó de su familia y quien lo condenó a una existencia carente de significado y con sólo un propósito, debía tratarse de su antiguo dirigente. Shimura Danzo.

¿Cómo era posible que continuara con vida? ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

El sello maldito no lo convenció al inicio, y ahora no había duda.

Sai pensó que Orochimaru podía darle una respuesta, y sin perder más tiempo, juntó sus pertenencias, dispuesto a dejar aquel sucio refugio. La mujer, percibiendo que él iba a abandonarla a su suerte, volvió a sacudirse con fuerza, pidiéndole que terminara con su vida. Sai se detuvo a mirarla, en silencio. Caminó hasta ella y le arrancó la cadena, que se sostenía de dos palos clavados en ambas muñecas. Sai se apartó, mientras ella caía al suelo y se arrastraba en su mismo eje.

La había _liberado_.

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás tu propia salida —agregó, antes de partir.

Ese anochecer contempló un destino sin esperanza.

...

...

...

* * *

 _Ots, pensé que esto de escribir darkfic sería más difícil, y bueno, me gustó demasiado hacerlo, las ideas no se terminaban, así que aproveché. Aunque me pregunto, si es lo suficientemente dark para merecer la categoría. Espero que ustedes me lo digan. Sobre el título, en serio, detesto que siempre tengo un bloque mental para elegir el título. Después de descartar otros dos, este fue el vencedor, y sí, me convenció._

 _Nunca antes le había dado un final tan trágico a mi hermosa Yamanaka :(_

 _Oh, las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para lograr su cometido._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció?_

 _Déjenme saber._

 _¡Chao!_

 _—Lux_


End file.
